Haru Ley-Fay and The Path of the Death Scythe
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What if Harry left the Druselys when he was younger? what if Harry's mothers family had a unique ability not related to magic? This is his story as a Demon Weapon and his goal to become a Death Scythe, Enjoy.
1. Prologue: A Change in Destiny

Yo its SunDragonSoul

Hope you like my newest stroy. This idea mostly just came from the idea of Harry leaving the Druselys early and experiencing a new life, with me using him being a Demon Weapon.

Also my thought process on magic users. Wirzards from the Harry Potter books are a seperate kind of magic user that any one even demon weapons or meisters can be, unlike the Witches from the Soul Eater series.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater, and if I did i would have put Harry with some one else.

Haru Ley-Fay and The Path of a Death Scythe

By SunDragonSoul

Prologue: A change in his destiny

A young child was sitting in a dark cupboard, his body covered in faint bruises. His body looking like he was neglected, starved daily and abused weakly. He has messy black hair and emerald green eyes with his skin a pale shade. He looked like he was 4 when he was actually 6. This is Harry Potter.

You may be thinking, this can't be Harry Potter? But this is him. He has been greatly abused, and neglected by his Aunt and Uncle. Now there's more to this then it seems, Harry Potter is a wizard, but not just any wizard, he is a wizard that has survived the Killing Curse at age 1, casted by a mad man named Voldemort. Due to this he has gained the title "The Boy Who Lived," by the people of the Wizarding World. But he doesn't know any of this.

"Why, Why am I in this hell," the boy named Harry said.

He was sitting here wondering why his life was like this. He knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't change it at all.

"I wish I could leave this place," Harry said.

He knew he was too young to escape from this hell hole, as well as not having any money. He just wished he could leave this place, and likely England all together. He just wished he could be like one of those meisters or demon weapons from death city he has heard about, and how the Druselys complained about them being freaks, Hypocrites. Suddenly he felt a flow of energy rushing through his body and changing his right hand and arm.

As he looked at his left hand and was instantly shocked. There where his hand and lower arm were was now a jet black katana like blade. Harry didn't know it at the time but he has awakened his own family heritage, from the Evans family. He himself didn't know it at the time but he was a demon darkness naginata.

"What the," Harry said shocked as when he instinctively started to drop into his shadow at the time.

Unknown at the time, awakening his heritage broke all the blocks on his magic core, mind and magical abilities, as well as affect his body to become much more fit.

"Wait with this I can leave," Harry said smirking.

With that one fact Harry began to plan, a plan to leave the Druselys, Pivet Drive, and England all together and head to Death City.

* * *

Please review and note that flames will only be used to roast marshmallows.


	2. Ch 1: Escaping England

Yo Its the one, the only SunDragonSoul, back here with by Popular Demand, Haru Ley-Fay and The Path of the Death Scythe Ch 1. Hope you enojy this chapter.

Also my thought process on magic users as Many People seem to think they are going to be the same as the Witch's from the Soul Eater Series. Wizards from the Harry Potter books are a separate kind of magic user that any one even demon weapons or meisters can be, unlike the Witches from the Soul Eater series. They are basically Human's with a magic core, while Witches are completely different in that they don't have Magical Cores. Thus Wizards cant be eaten to make a Death Scythe.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater, and if I did i would have put Harry with some one else.

Haru Ley-Fay and The Path of a Death Scythe

By SunDragonSoul

* * *

Ch 1 Escaping England

"Finally time to leave," Harry said quietly at midnight in his cupboard.

He was prepared, he was finally prepared to leave this Hell. He trained in his demon weapon powers as well as his Shadow controlling and darkness controlling power for a year but was finally prepared.

He had all the money and supplies he needed, even clothes that actually fit him. He got all the money he could get from pick pocketing, it was very easy as he used his shadow and darkness controlling powers to steal from the people of Pivet Drive. He didn't see it as a crime, as they all played a part in making Pivet Drive his own personal Hell, though he took allot of money slowly from the Druselys. He even now has this bag he found in that weird place named Diagonal Alley. He also made sure to have a passport and the money for the taxi to the airport, and for the tickets to Nevada. He finally felt he was prepared to leave this place as he sat there in the cupboard.

"Just a quick check," He said quietly not wanting to awaken his so called relatives as he looked through his bag making sure all the money, food, water, clothes and other things he needed were their.

The 7 year old quickly looked himself over wearing the new clothes he bought. He was wearing a steel blue t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and black combat boots. Nodding to himself he was fully ready to escape this place.

"Mission start," He said with a smirk on his face making him look like a dragon. He then focused on his powers of the shadows into his own, opening a gate to outside of the house.

He soon began to sink into the shadow underneath him, starting with his feet, then ankles, then his knees, and then finally the rest of him soon followed.

When he was fully immersed in the shadows his body began to come out of a shadow outside the house.

Harry has a dragon like smirk while thinking, 'That's over with, now I just need to get over to the Airport and head to Nevada and Death City, where I can finally be free.'

"Should I change my name though, I don't want anything leading me back to them," Harry said quietly.

"Maybe when I am in Death City, I will change my name," Harry mused to himself quietly.

He then headed toward where he spotted a Taxi, the bag on his shoulder hitting his side lightly as he dashed towards it. He quickly ask them for a lift to the Airport giving him the money that it cost.

The car was soon zooming towards the Airport and towards his freedom. He soon arrived at the airport and quickly paid for First Class Tickets to the nearest place near Death City, Nevada.

He quickly headed to his gate and when the plane arrived entered the plane and the first class area. the plane soon speeding off, leaving England and his old life with it. He quickly smiled, instead of smirking, as he leaned back and quickly fell asleep knowing the flight from england to america would at least take about 8 and a half hours to get to Atlanta, Georgia for his connecting flight, and with another 4 hours to get Nevada, and then about an hour bus ride till he gets to Death City.

Only waking up for his connecting flight to Nevada, and fully waking up for the bus ride to death city, Harry smirked as he unknowingly changed his destiny into that of something different. As he gets off the bus and entered the uniquely designed city for the first time in his life, Harry felt like it was finally time for his own choice.

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was short, but I will try to make the next Chapter Longer. Please Review and tell me how you think. Also Note that flames will be used to Roast hot dogs, and such.


	3. Ch 2: The Demon Darkness Naginata

Yo its the one, The Only, SunDragonSoul. I am back with by popular request, Ch 2 of Haru Ley-Fay and the Path of a Death Scythe. I do hope people like Harry's Weapon Type. I felt like their needed to be some special types of weapons similar to normal weapons but with elemental abilities, like Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder. Also curious, should Harry become an Earth Shaman like Pot of Fire, and Pot of Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter, or Soul Eater. If I did, I would have did a different parring with Harry then Ginny.

Haru Ley-Fay and The Path of a Death Scythe

By SunDragonSoul

* * *

Ch 2 The Demon Darkness Naginata

Harry stirred awake from where he was laying in the hotel, him only clad in a black pajama shirt, and a pair of black pajama pants. Quickly getting dressed in a grey t-shirt with a blood red cross seemingly having blood drip from it, a pair of black jeans, and his black combat getting up and grabbing a bite to eat in a near by cafe, he headed to the building in the center.

Death City was like nothing he ever expected, possessing gothic style architecture but with a bit of a flare with the cartoon like white skull designs on the buildings, and with the school in the center.

Harry himself began to head to the DWMA, the 7 year old quickly dashing towards the steps and asking for directions to the DWMA. Soon arriving at the grand staircase, Harry, as soon as he arrived, began to ascend the staircase and eventually arrived at the top. He quickly stopped as he was breathing heavily and a bit tired.

"Finally made it, now I am free from the Druselys," He said panting every once and a while, all unknown he was heard by someone behind him.

"What is a kid doing here," A Voice said shocking him.

He quickly turned and spotted a man with red hair shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing an olive green button down shirt with 2 black crosses as the buttons on his collar, a pair of black dress slacks with a black leather belt with a silver buckle, and black dress shoes. Over his shirt was a black suit blaze, with a black cross tie around his neck.

" Well I. I. I. I. I was thinking about joining this school," Harry said trying to convince the man. Sadly he was not convinced.

"Yeah then where are you parents Kid," The redhead asked.

"They died, I am an orphan," Harry replied.

"Shouldn't you be then sent to the next family…" He started to say before being blasted with Killing Intent and seeing the kid's lower arm and hand change into a jet black katana like blade, as his shadow started to move around him.

"Those, People," He spat his voice filled with rage. "Beat me, starved me, abused me, and used me as a slave, I ran away as soon as I found out I was a Demon Weapon."

"Ah, now calm down Kid, you are no where near your relatives, and from what you told me and what I saw, Lord Death won't let that happen himself as well," the man said trying to calm down the young orphan.

"Sorry, just those people I utterly despised for what they did to me, and this is my only chance to escape them," Harry said talking calming breaths calming himself down as he focused on transforming his arm back, as the shadows started settle down.

"Well kid, I will introduce you to Lord Death to get you signed up, and to get you an apartment, also what's your name kid, can't keep calling you that," the redheaded man said.

"My name is Harry, but I think I will change it soon to leave my old life behind," Harry said a normal calm smile on his face.

"Good idea Harry, my name is Death Scythe, now lets get going," the readhead now named Death Scythe before he began leading Harry inside.

Harry was lead through the hallway's that twist and turns throughout the school until he arrived in front of a door, the door was marked with a skull and a plate with the words "Death Room," on it.

"Were here Harry, come on," Death Scythe said as he opened the door, leading Harry into the room.

The room before them was surprising, it seemingly didn't have any walls and looked like the sky around them, with cross planted in the ground, and a path with a row of guillotine like gates lining it, with the path leading to a raised platform with a mirror standing on it.

Both Death Scythe and Harry kept walking until they reached the platform, with Death Scythe heading towards the mirror. Death Scythe then breathed on the Mirror fogging it up.

"42-42-564, If you want to knock on death's door," Death Scythe said while writing 42-42-564 on the fogged up part of the Mirror.

This caused the screen to become static before a black cloth being with a white mask on its face. The black cloth looking like jagged spikes, with a rather cartoonish skull mask on its face.

"Hey Death Scythe, you're here early, and who is this," The figured said his voice rather comical.

"Hello Lord Death, This is Harry, he is a young demon weapon who has come to learn at the school," Death Scythe explained to the figure now named lord death.

"Hmm, lets see what kind of demon weapon are you first okey," Lord Death said as he stepped out of the mirror.

"Ok," Harry said his voice a little quiet at meeting Lord Death, as said personification of death place a hand on his head, seeing his soul and his memories unintentional.

'_So much despair in such a young child, and a rare demon weapon as well, it is lucky that he got here before he could be driven to madness,_'Lord Death said to himself.

"Well Harry, you are accepted into the DWMA, and it seems that you are a Demon Darkness Naginata," Lord Death said calmly while Death Scythe and Harry looked confused.

"Demon Darkness Naginata, I have heard of a Demon Naginata but not a Demon Darkness Naginata is that something different?" Death Scythe asked, with Harry nodding to the question as well.

"Well Death Scythe, Harry, a Demon Darkness Naginata is a Elemental Demon Weapon, these are weapons with elemental abilities that the demon weapon can use even in human form, for instance Darkness Elemental demon weapons can manipulate shadows and darkness," Lord Death explained to his future student, and weapon partner, before turning to harry. "Now I can get you an apartment, but Death Scythe here will keep an eye on you, mostly to make sure you stay safe, basicly he is going to be your guardian, now would you like to change your name."

"Yes I would," Harry said determined.

"Ok now pick a new name for you to use," Lord Death said.

'_Hm, now what to change my name to, something similar but completely different, lets see Haru would work for a first name, now a last name, i come from england so why not Ley-Fay,_' Harry thought to himself before speaking up, "Haru, Haru Ley-Fay."

"A fitting name Harry, I mean Haru, a fitting name indeed," Lord Death said happily to Harry, now named Haru Ley-Fay.

"Now here are your apartment keys, and Welcome to Death City, and the DWMA, Haru Ley-Fay," Lord Death said as he handed Haru a key on a Lord Death Mask Key Chain.

"Thank you Lord Death," Haru said as he put the key into his pocket.

"Now Death Scythe Why don't you show Haru his new apartment ok," Lord Death told his partner.

Haru and Death Scythe walked out of the room and out of DWMA, and into Death City. While walking Haru was think he was finally free, free from his old life. Unknown to any except maybe Lord Death, when Harry changed his name with Lord Death, he made Dumbledore lose the only way to track him down, making him most likely free from his Manipulations.

* * *

Yo that's it, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Note please review, and that Flames will be devoured by Darkness.

That's all their is.

So Ta Ta.


End file.
